


An Icy Romance

by xXxIceDragonxXx (regularturtle)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regularturtle/pseuds/xXxIceDragonxXx
Summary: After spending the winter in a small town with her old sweetheart Vorugal, Gelidon is leaving for Wildemount.OR, a trashy Hallmark movie romance between two ancient white dragons
Relationships: Gelidon/Vorugal (Critical Role)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	An Icy Romance

**Author's Note:**

> this is all the Caduceus Conspiracy Club discord server's fault. we came up with this idea a couple weeks ago to cope with the stress of that Lucien fight, and I couldn't sleep last night so I wrote this at like 2:30 am. enjoy this hot garbage (cold garbage?)
> 
> also I just felt like I had to make an AO3 pseudonym for this, the bad early-2000s fanfiction.net username really adds a certain je ne sais quoi

“GELIDON!”

The ancient white dragon had been about to take off, the setting sun glinting off her white scales as she flapped her wings, but she turned around at the sound of her name.

“VORUGAL!” she roared. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” 

The ancient white dragon — and by that I mean Vorugal, they’re both white dragons — scampered up to her in that cool way that dragons do. “WHAT ARE _YOU_ DOING?” he roared.

“I’M LEAVING,” Gelidon roared back, her tail lashing in anger. “I’M GOING BACK TO WILDEMOUNT ON MY OWN, SINCE YOU’VE MADE IT CLEAR YOU’D RATHER BE WITH THOSE CHROMA CONCLAVE FRIENDS OF YOURS.”

Vorugal roared a frustrated icy breath. The ground froze beneath him and probably caught a couple squirrels, rip :( 

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THEM ANYMORE, GELLY,” he roared. “I WAS WRONG. THORDAK MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I DON’T WANT TO GO TO TAL’DOREI WITH THEM, I WANT TO BE WITH _YOU!”_

Gelidon felt her heart grow colder, but that’s a good thing because she’s an ice dragon. “YOU... WANT TO COME BACK TO WILDEMOUNT WITH ME?” 

_”YES!”_ Vorugal roared. “IT’S ALL I EVER WANTED! I WAS JUST TOO BLIND TO SEE IT, WHICH IS IRONIC BECAUSE WE HAVE BLINDSIGHT.” 

“IT REALLY IS,” Gelidon roared. “UP TO 60 FEET. PLUS DARKVISION UP TO 120 FEET.” 

“WELL, I WON’T LET YOU DOWN ANYMORE, GELIDON. YOU'RE MY NIGHTMARE IN IVORY. I’LL BE YOUR DRAGON MATE FOREVER IF YOU’LL HAVE ME.” 

Gelidon almost wanted to cry tears of joy, but I’m pretty sure ice dragons wouldn’t be able to cry liquid water, so she didn’t. “OH, VORUGAL, MY FRIGID DOOM,” she roared. “I HAVE YOUR SCENT NOW AND I NEVER WANT TO LOSE IT!" 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, follow me on tumblr [@regularturtle](regularturtle.tumblr.com) for Critical Role content that's absolutely nothing like this at all! I mostly post stuff about how much I love Caduceus, and also about video games and crocheting and stuff


End file.
